1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the development and widespread of digital information and wireless communication technologies, the conventional input devices, such as keyboards and mouses, of many electronic information products, such as mobile phones, handheld PC, and smart phones, have been replaced by touch panels in order to allow users to operate such electronic information products more conveniently.
Touch panels can be generally categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels based on their touch sensing techniques. Capacitive touch panels have been broadly applied to different electronic products thanks to their fast response time, high reliability, and high durability. In a capacitive touch panel, a single layer or multiple layers of transparent electrode patterns are formed on a substrate as touch sensors. Thus, a user can touch the surface of the touch panel by using a touch tool (for example, a stylus or a finger) to operate the touch panel. Thereby, how to improve the touching sensitivity of a touch panel has become a major subject in the industry.